The Blue Swordsman
by boltsoffury10
Summary: 5 years ago, the apocalypse happened and killed his family. 5 years later, Dewey trained to wield a sword. The only way to save the world is if Dewey kills the 10 Horsemen of the Apocalypse with the help of his friends. Will Dewey save the world, or will he die trying?
1. A Flower in Bloom

Chapter 1

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. My family was was taken out by the apocalypse. The McDuck Mansion collapsed in a pit of unexplainable lava. My brothers, Huey and Louie, along with my uncles, Scrooge and Donald, were inside the mansion. The only ones who survived were Webby and I, but we weren't in the same places. We weren't able to communicate with each other, but I know for a fact that she's alive. There is no cell service anymore, so the only means of communication is talking to one another in person. Even though I was all alone, I found friends to help me along the way. Especially my master Washi. He taught me the ways of the sword. He also forged a sword for me that can cut down demons. Because of this sword, I am able to destroy any demon I cut with it. I also made friends with a brawler girl named Destiny and a tank of a man named Baron. With their help, I might be able to end the apocalypse. I just need to take out the 10 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I only have the names of 5-10. I still need the top 4. Master Washi said he'd give them to me after I defeat the other 6. Now, after 5 years of training, I'm ready to kill every last one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep within a torn down city, there was a girl running away from monster like creatures. She was screaming for help and was terrified beyond comprehension. She tripped and fell causing the monsters to catch up to her. As she closed her eyes and prayed for dear life, she waited for the monsters to eat her. When she was still waiting, she was surprised that they didn't eat her yet. She opened her eyes to see a figure standing in front of her with a sword in his hand. The monsters looked as if they were fading. She then got a closer look at the guy and realized who he was.

"You're the Blue Swordsman!" The girl said as Dewey looked at her.

"They call me a lot of things." Dewey said as he put his sword away. "The Blue Swordsman, the Silent Samurai, but you can call me Dewey." The girl was surprised that she actually got to meet the Blue Swordsman. "Where's your family kid?" Dewey asked as the girl responded.

"I don't remember, in fact I don't remember anything before 5 years ago." The girl said as Dewey started walking to his motorcycle.

"Do you know your name at least?" Dewey asked.

"My name is Iris." The girl said as Dewey hopped on his motorcycle.

"Well Iris, until we better understand who you are, you'll be staying with us for the time being." Dewey said as Iris was confused.

"What do you mean by us?" Iris asked as Dewey got annoyed.

"I would love to explain, but right now we don't have the time, so hop on." Dewey said as monsters started coming up from behind Iris. She immediately hopped on the motorcycle as Dewey drove off.

When they got back to where he and his friends were staying, Dewey began to ask Iris questions.

"So, have you ever heard of this name before?" Dewey asked as he held up a list of names and pointed to the one at the top. The name read Gyro Gearloose.

"Yes, he's the man that captures people from the village near the city we were just in." Iris said as Dewey put the list of names away.

"Can you show me his location?" Dewey asked seriously. As Iris was starting to get uncomfortable with his change of tone, 2 other people came outside.

"Dew, can you be a little nicer." The girl said as Dewey looked over to her. "I know you wanna find these guys, but you don't have to be so mean. Is this a new recruit.

"Maybe." Dewey said as he walked inside. "What's it to you, Destiny?"

"Everything that happens to you involves us Dewey." The man said as Dewey got annoyed.

"Right, let me introduce you." Dewey said as Iris started to get confused. Dewey then pointed to the girl.

"This is Destiny, we escaped Coton together." Dewey said as Iris was surprised.

"That is the most heavily fortified apocalyptic prison in the world." Iris said shocked by this information. "How did you even get in there, I thought you were a hero."

"Let's just say, when you touch my sword, I get upset." Dewey said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Iris was about to get scared before Dewey came back to his senses.

"Oh yeah, and this is Baron." Dewey said. "We became friends after an attempt at killing me." Iris was confused.

"Why would you two become friends after that?" Iris asked surprised.

"We have similar objectives." Baron said as he took out the list and pointed to the name at the bottom of the list. "Ludwig Von Drake is why I'm here. I'm gonna find him, kill him, and bring a little more piece to the world." Dewey went into what looked like a kitchen and got Iris some food.

"Here, eat something." Dewey said as he handed her a bowl of soup. "You must be starving."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Destiny said as she pulled Dewey aside as Iris ate the soup. "How did you meet her?"

"I saved her life." Dewey said as he leaned back on the wall.

"So does that give you a right to bring her here?!" Destiny asked as Dewey started playing with a coin. "Why did you bring her here?" Dewey got upset.

"Because I was helping her, she doesn't have anywhere else to go!" Dewey said angrily. "I thought you wanted to help people?!" Destiny wasn't buying that for a second.

"I mean the real reason." Destiny said as Dewey looked outside and saw a dust cloud forming.

"That might be why." Dewey said as Destiny took out her binoculars to look at the dust cloud. It looked like a bunch of raiders.

"What did you do?!" Destiny asked angrily as Dewey walked outside and took out his sword.

"The only people who can summon demons are the Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Dewey started to explain. "When I found Iris, there were demons chasing after her. Which means she's more important than she realizes. So if one of the Horsemen wanted to find her, of course they would have placed a tracker on her. I wanted to find Gearloose, so I led him here." Destiny took another look at the dust cloud, only to find that it wasn't a bunch of raiders, but one giant robotic knight. It was coming right for them. Baron came outside.

"You need any help taking this thing down?" Baron asked as Dewey held his hand back.

"No need, I got this." Dewey said as the robot got closer. Dewey held his sword like he was about to swing as the robotic knight came at him. Dewey looked like he was about to kill a man. The robotic knight was about to swing as Dewey swung his blade. There was a lot of dust and all you could see was their silhouettes standing in one place. All Iris could see was the robot being torn apart. As it was torn up, a figure of a man could be seen.

"GYRO GEARLOOSE, IT'S TIME TO ANSWER FOR YOUR SINS." Dewey yelled angrily as Gyro tried to back away. "Any last words?" Dewey asked as Gyro stopped backing away.

"I was using those people as test subjects." Gyro explained. "I didn't know it would go this far, Rank 5 didn't want me telling anyone about this."

"About what?!" Dewey asked angrily.

"About the Red Revenge!" Gyro yelled as he started feeling excruciating pain. "Oh no, I SAID TOO MUCH!" Gyro looked as if he was dying.

"Blood Revenge?" Dewey asked as Gyro was almost about to die. "What is the Blood Revenge?"

"The archer." Gyro said in a soft faded voice. He then pointed to Dewey's sword. "Please, use it." Dewey then picked up his sword and used it to stab Gyro through the head.

"You have been acknowledged for your sins." Dewey said as he got the sword out of Gyro. He walked over to Baron and took the list. He crossed out Gyro's name from the list. "Number 10 won't be bothering us anymore, but what is the Blood Revenge?" Dewey asked as he looked at Destiny. Destiny didn't know one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is the Blood Revenge indeed, Dewford?" A man said from behind a computer screen as he watch the video recording of Dewey and his friends. "Oh, I'm so glad I put these cameras up everywhere. But the question isn't what, it's who." The man's assistant came up to him.

"Rank 5, I'm sorry, Rank 10 is dead." The assistant said as the man got annoyed. He held a gun at the assistant.

"I don't like being told yesterday's news." Rank 5 said as he took the shot. He pressed the intercom button. "Vivian, get me a new assistant and get this other guy out of here." The assistant complied.

"Right away Mr. Beaks." The assistant said as Beaks waited for Vivian. As he waited, Blood Revenge showed up to the office.

"You wanted to see me?" Blood Revenge asked as Beaks gave him his task.

"Yes." Beaks said with confidence. "I need you to find this Blue Swordsman and I need you to kill him." Beaks said as the Blood Revenge stared at the picture.

"And what do I get in return?" Blood Revenge asked in a masked voice.

"Your freedom." Beaks said in a menacing voice. "That won't be a problem, would it?!" Beaks asked as the Blood Revenge aimed a bow and arrow at the window and got a bullseye on a target on another building.

"Not at all, Mr. Beaks." Blood Revenge said as he put his bow away.

"Good, now what color arrows do you want?" Beaks asked as he laid an arsenal of arrows with every color in the rainbow on the table. Blood Revenge looked at the arrows . "Don't worry, as long as you do what you're told, you don't have to see these again. Well I mean, you won't have them used on you again." Blood Revenge then took the red and blue arrows. "Excellent, now tell me why." Blood Revenge put the arrows on the table.

"The blue arrows because blue is the color of blood inside the body, waiting to be released." Blood Revenge said as Beaks was pleased with his answer.

"Good, now why the red arrows?" Beaks said as Blood Revenge stared at the red arrows.

"Because red is the color of blood outside of the body, and it is the last color I let my enemies see as I kill them." Blood Revenge said as Beaks was really happy.

"Excellent, you passed the test." Beaks said as he started clapping. "Now don't come back until you have his head." Beaks said as the Blood Revenge left the office. Beaks looked at the window and saw his own reflection. "How are you gonna solve this one, Blue Swordsman." Beaks said as he started to laugh menacingly. Beaks then got a holo-call. He opened it and saw a silhouette of Rank 1. Beaks was afraid of Rank 1 for some reason.

"Are the preparations made, Mark?" Rank 1 asked as Beaks started stuttering.

"Yes, s-sir." Beaks said fearfully as Rank 1 started speaking again.

"Good, don't screw up." Rank 1 said as he left the holo-call. Beaks continued to look out the window and saw Blood Revenge wreaking havoc on the city that Beaks was in charge of.

"I move my best piece." Mark Beaks said as he put his hands together. "Checkmate."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Swordsman vs Archer

Chapter 2

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. After I killed Gyro, we went to what used to be Georgia. That's where our next target was, Chandler Beaks. He's the youngest one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He is the favorite nephew of Rank 5, Mark Beaks. I don't know why, but he seems to like the country better than the city. And he seems to not be guarded by anyone. This almost seems too easy. The only hard part is trying to find him. I've been searching for him about 3 days now and I haven't really gotten anywhere. But there are still questions that need to be answered. Questions such as: What is the Blood Revenge, and why is it so important?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey started driving his motorcycle to a farm house while the rest of the gang followed in a fast moving RV that Baron had created. They were driving at about 100 mph. Iris was concerned.

"Aren't we going a little fast?!" Iris asked Baron.

"Do you see any traffic laws anywhere?" Baron asked sarcastically.

"No." Iris answered as Baron started laughing.

"Then no, we're going the right speed." Baron said as he followed Dewey. Dewey started speeding up his motorcycle to 120 mph. Baron went his speed.

"Hey Baron." Dewey said to Baron as Baron looked over. "Wanna race?" Baron looked overjoyed as he started pressing a little harder on the gas. They started going about 200 mph. Dewey then started going even faster than that. As Dewey was going about 250 mph, an arrow came out of nowhere and shot his tire. The bike started spinning out of control and Dewey jumped off. The bike started flipping uncontrollably as Baron stopped the RV.

"Guess you went a little too fast." Baron said as Dewey walked over to his bike. He pulled the blue arrow from out of his tire.

"No, someone shot this at me." Dewey said showing everyone the arrow.

"Well who could possibly shoot an arrow at a target moving at 250 miles per hour?" Destiny asked as Dewey stared at the arrow.

"Someone who never misses a shot." Dewey said as he broke the arrow with one hand. "Good thing master Washi trained me for something like this." Dewey took out his sword and tried to sense any moving objects. But there was no sign of anything. "Whoever shot the arrow is long gone now. But my bike is gonna need a tune up. Baron, do you think you can fix it." Baron shrugged.

"I don't know, never worked on a motorcycle before." Baron said as he checked out Dewey's bike.

"Well in the meantime, let's all camp out for tonight." Dewey said as everyone agreed. They all started setting everything up in a forest while Baron started to fix the motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man in a red hood was sitting at a vantage point. He was getting a holo-call. He answered it to be greeted by Mark Beaks.

"Blood, did you get him?" Beaks asked as Blood looked very serious.

"It seems I have underestimated him." Blood said seriously. "I treated him as target practice, instead of an actual treat. I'll try to aim for his head next time I see him."

"It sounds like you're telling me that you missed." Beaks said upsettingly. Blood looked at Beaks sternly before responding.

"I never miss." Blood said as he ended the holo-call. He then started looking over at a cloud of smoke coming from a few hundred meters away. He took out binoculars and looked to see what it was. It was the Blue Swordsman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the night. Baron was trying to fix Dewey's bike while he was hunting for dinner. Everyone else was sitting by the campfire. As Baron was working on the motorcycle, he felt another presence.

"So, you're the one who shot that arrow." Baron said as the archer came out.

"Impressive, you managed to sense my presence." The archer said as he aimed his bow and arrow at Baron. "I'm the Blood Revenge, everyone's worst nightmare. By the way, you don't really stand a chance against me considering that I shot an object moving at 250 mph. Did I mention that I unofficially broke the record for the worlds longest shot with an arrow at the same time. That was from 375 meters away. Now just hand over the Blue Swordsman and I'll happily be on my way." Baron grew stubborn.

"Not gonna happen." Baron said as he pulled out a pistol. "Can an arrow beat a bullet? Let's test that theory, shall we." Blood Revenge started drawing back the string of his bow.

"Let's." Blood Revenge said as they started to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey started hearing gunshots where the motorcycle was. He knew that Baron was in trouble, so he rushed over as fast as he could. Once he got there, all he saw was a man in a red hood standing over his wounded friend. The man shot an arrow at him but Dewey cut it in half. The man was surprised.

"I don't know how you did that, but you won't do it again." Blood Revenge said as he shot his arrow again. Dewey dodged it but it still grazed him, causing him to bleed. Dewey was furious at Blood. He started running towards him as Blood started climbing into the trees. Blood stood on a branch and shot at Dewey. He aimed right for his head, but Dewey cut it down again. As Dewey started getting closer, Blood started backing away. Dewey knew that he had the advantage at this point. He started running after Blood as Blood kept leaping from tree to tree and shooting arrows. Dewey then cut down one of the trees as Blood was about to jump on it. Blood attached a rope to an arrow and shot it at a tree in the distance. Dewey followed after him. As Blood kept shooting at him, Dewey cut down every one of his arrows. Blood stopped running away as he made it to an open part of the forest. Dewey stopped running too.

"Had enough?!" Dewey said as he started lunging at Blood.

"Not exactly." Blood said with a smirk. He then pressed a button and 2 crossbows came out of 2 bushes. Each of them shot Dewey in the legs. Dewey screamed in pain as he tried to move. "Don't strain yourself. You don't wanna cause anymore pain, do you?!" Blood aimed his arrow at Dewey's head.

"Why are you doing this?" Dewey asked angrily. Blood started to smirk.

"One, I was told to take you out by Rank 5." Blood said as he relaxed his bow. "Don't even think about moving, I can shoot any target from more than a track length away." Dewey continued to take the pain as Blood continued his explanation. "Two, I wanted to see who would win. A highly skilled swordsman or a specially trained assassin. Guess we found our answer. And three, I wanted to prove to my employer that I am capable of taking out anyone I so well please. Prove that I'm a worthy asset to this team, and maybe he'll let her go."

"Let who go?" Dewey asked as Blood raised the bow again and aimed it at Dewey's head. Iris and Destiny finally made it to where they were. It started to storm and it was pouring down raining.

"Never mind that!" Blood said angrily. "You know what, I'm having a good day today. How bout I let you live. But I would like you to express some gratitude. Now, I believe a thank you is in order." Dewey couldn't believe what he was hearing out of that guys mouth.

"And what makes you think I'll do that." Dewey said angrily as he continued to struggle.

"Because I know that you can't save the world as a dead man." Blood said as he brought the arrow closer to his head. "Now I would like you to thank me for saving your life." Dewey was reluctant to say thank you.

"Thank you for saving my life." Dewey said in defeat. Blood gave him a smirk.

"See, was that so hard?!" Blood said as he started walking away. Destiny tried to attack, she was met with the crossbows aiming at her and Iris. "I gonna tell you this one thing that is most definitely a fact. I was gonna win from the very beginning. I've never lost in my life and I always complete my objectives. Well, now almost always. My IQ is over 200 and my range is over 400 meters. I had this planned from the very beginning. Now I don't usually let people live, but I like you, so I'm gonna spare your life. But when I see you again, you're dead." Blood threw done a smoke bomb and escaped as Dewey looked down at his legs. The arrows seemed to have been stuck in his thighs. He quickly pulled the first arrow out. He felt immense pain as Iris wanted to go and help him. He held his hand up so she couldn't come over. He then took out the other arrow and screamed as Iris rushed over.

"You stay here." Destiny demanded. "I have to go help Baron." With that said, Destiny went back to the motorcycle that Baron was working on to go and give him medical attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blood watched the group helping each other through his binoculars as he grew angry.

"Uh, friends." Blood said in disgust as he heard a voice from his holocom.

"Isn't that something you wanted too?" The female voice asked.

"Something I used to want, Infinity." Blood said angrily as Infinity was confused.

"You built me to be your friend." Infinity said as Blood sighed.

"If Rank 5 finds out I made you, he will destroy you." Blood said upsettingly. "He said I can have friends once he gets what he wants, and this might be it. But if he does find out who you are, just pretend to be a regular Artificial Intelligence. Now I have to go now." Blood went to call Beaks as Infinity tried to say something.

"How about you tell the Blue Swordsman about..." Infinity was cut off by Blood hanging up on her. He started to call Beaks. Beaks answered the call.

"Did you kill him?" Beaks asked suspensefully

"No." Blood said as Beaks started get angry.

"And why not?!" Beaks asked as Blood started to explain.

"I walked away from him making him think I won." Blood said as he lifted up his shirt to show Beaks the huge cut on his chest. "But really he was the one that won. I could only hit him directly with two arrows. Even though they went through both arteries in his legs, he didn't even look like he was on the verge of death." Blood said as Beaks grew even more angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Beaks said angrily as Blood explained further.

"I can't kill him." Blood started as Beaks' eyes widened. "And I don't think anyone alive can kill him either. I could have easily killed his friend, but he is an anomaly." Beaks but a girl and the Holo-Call. Blood was worried as the girl was in chains.

"You remember the deal right?!" Beaks said as he pointed a gun at the girl's head. "You said you would kill the Blue Swordsman. Yet he is still alive. Now you promised me you would do that and I promised to give you something in return. Her freedom could have been that something. But I guess Ms. 18-15-19-05 is gonna have to gain freedom another way." Beaks fires the gun as Blood looked on in shock and despair.

"NO!" Blood yelled as he started to sob. He looked at her dead body as Beaks started to laugh. "No, no, no, no, no, please. Please don't be gone, please. I'm sorry, I should've killed him just please don't be gone." Beaks started playing around with her mouth.

"Oh no Blood Revenge, I don't see light." Beaks said in a girl voice. "All I see is darkness, pain, and despair. And it's all your fault." Beaks went back to his normal voice and started talking again to a sobbing Blood. "Don't worry, that was just a clone. But seeing you react like this makes me think that killing her is a good idea." Blood started to plead.

"No please, I'll do what you ask." Blood said in a fast apologetic voice.

"Good, then I guess you'll finish the mission." Beaks said in a serious tone. "So Mr. 08-21-05-25, how bout you start acting like the Blood Revenge you're supposed to be. If you don't, then 18-15-19-05 gets it, got it." Blood nodded his head in agreement. "Good, now go out there, and kill the Blue Swordsman." Beaks hung up the Holocom as Blood looked up at the sky. He started thinking about the girl on the com when he started to cry. Infinity came back up on the com.

"I'm sorry Blood." Infinity said apologetically.

"Don't be." Blood said as he wiped away his tears. "This is my fault, and I'm gonna have to fix it."

"He's going after Beak's son next." Infinity said as Blood looked at the full moon. "Should we go after him before then?" Blood stopped her there.

"No, we should go after him after Rank 8." Blood suggested. "It will be more praise from Beaks once I kill the man who killed his only nephews." Blood said as he started looking at the Blue Swordsman and his group from his binoculars.

"Are you ever gonna tell him?" Infinity asked as Blood responded.

"We barely know each other anymore." Blood said as he put down the binoculars. "Besides, why would I tell him about something like that when I just tried to kill him?!"

"That is an excellent point Blood." Infinity said as Blood looked at his holocom.

"Your batteries are running low." Blood said as Infinity checked her battery power.

"You're right, I shall recharge and talk to you in the morning." Infinity said as she powered off.

"Goodnight to you too." Blood said as he fell asleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beaks looked at a picture of his family as Vivian walked in. She seemed concerned.

"Are you sure you're family is safe from the Blue Swordsman?" Vivian asked as Beaks looked outside.

"Oh no, they're gonna die." Beaks said as Vivian was confused. "I know that the Blood Revenge can't take out the Blue Swordsman. And I also know that the Blue Swordsman is gonna take me out too. I was gonna kill Blood and his little girlfriend before I died anyway." Vivian was even more confused.

"Then why go through all this trouble?" Vivian asked as Beaks laughed.

"All in good time my dear." Beaks said as Vivian seemed scared. "All in good time."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Death Adder

Chapter 3

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. You're probably wondering how I survived my injuries. Truth be told, I can't die at the hands of a mortal. Don't get me wrong, I'm still human. When I was training with my master Washi, he gave me a glass with demons blood in it. He told me if I drank it, either two things would happen. One, I would die, and two, I could only die by the hands of a demon. Trust me, I still age. It's a blessing and a curse. I can't die of old age but I can still reach the age of internal death. But it's a small price to pay for the return of the world I once loved. After that battle with the Blood Revenge, I realize there are dangerous people out there. People who want me dead. That just makes this job all the more exciting. Now it's time for me to kill Chandler Beaks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and the group made it to the place where chandler had been hiding out. The group was shocked because not only were the doors wide open, but the men that were guarding it were already dead. They all went inside to see if Chandler was still alive. They found him chained up in his room with blood all over him. He seemed like he was barely alive, but to Dewey, he was just alive. Dewey limped over to him because he still had trouble with his legs.

"Chandler Beaks, it's time to answer for your sins!" Dewey yelled "Any last words before the gods decide your fate." Dewey said as Chandler pointed to the table.

"My sins were already exposed." Chandler said as Dewey picked up pictures dead people. Dewey noticed that all of them had labels on their forehead. "They used to torment me. Call me names, beat me up, they did what ever they wanted until they were satisfied." Chandler was getting angry as he looked at the pictures. "One day, they knocked me out, they all took turns writing on my face. Then they dropped me off in an alley, full of complete strangers who... did things. They constantly made fun of me for something as serious as that. You couldn't possibly understand what it's like to get bullied." Dewey had no words. Hearing that story just reminded him of his brothers. How Huey used to be bullied because of his wits and how Louie used to be bullied because of his name. But no one has ever done something like that to his brothers. But then Dewey started using his brain. He started thinking about who the kid was. So there is no way this could have happened.

"Nice sob story." Dewey said as Chandler was starting to get scared. "But I know for a fact you're lying, because you had your big brother, Shark Beaks. And no one dared to mess with someone in the Beaks family. And also, I know a thing or two about bullies. I don't think someone who was really bullied would ever tell a complete stranger. Now you have already used your last words to tell me a lie, so the gods shall condemn you to Hell. Next time think before lying about something as serious as that." Chandler started to laugh as the group got angry.

"Well done." Chandler said as he was still chained up. "I thought that would get me to live for sure. Wow, first that girl kills all my men and leaves me chained here, then you come in with an intent to kill me. I guess this is officially the worst day of my life." Dewey was confused.

"What girl?!" Dewey asked as he held the blade to the neck of his next target.

"I don't know, some chick in a black suit with purple accents." Chandler said fearfully. "Look I thought yo said the gods were condemning me to Hell or something." Dewey jammed the sword through Chandler's heart as Dewey started to cry happy tears.

"The gods aren't condemning you to Hell, I am." Dewey said as Chandler started to take his last breath. "The only reason I'm making your death quick and painless, instead of the long and painful death that you deserve, is because you just told me one of my best friends is still alive." Dewey said as he took the sword out and put it in its sheath. Baron walked up to Chandler and whispered something in his ear.

"Before you start lying about something as serious as rape, you should think." Baron said angrily as Chandler waited for death to take him. "My sister killed herself because of that. I just want you to remember that when you get pulled under." Everyone left as Chandler slowly died. Destiny started running up next to Dewey.

"So who was this girl that Chandler mentioned." Destiny asked as Dewey explained.

"Her name is Webby." Dewey said as Destiny was intrigued. "Her mom was a secret agent, her dad was never around. She's a highly skilled fighter and she's capable of just about everything that doesn't involve technology. If we find her, she'll be a great asset to the team." Destiny started thinking about Baron.

"Hey Bar, are you okay, I mean everything that happened there." Destiny was cut off by Baron.

"I'm fine Des." Baron said as Destiny listened. "The world is worse now than it was. I don't want to just bring back what it used to be, I wanna make it better." Destiny smiled as Baron expressed his feelings.

"And we will, just you wait." Destiny said as they all got in the RV.

"Oh Dewey." Baron said as he pulled out Dewey's motorcycle. "I fixed your bike." Dewey hopped on immediately and started playing around with the engine.

"Thanks Baron." Dewey said as he started driving south. "Alright gang, next stop, New Florida." Dewey and the group drove away to New Florida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark Beaks was in his office with a horrified man. The man was shaking as Beaks elaborated on what he was told.

"So, let's get this straight." Beaks said as he pointed his fingers at the man like a gun. "You got attacked by some girl. You got beaten by some girl. You let my nephew get hurt by some girl. And worst of all, you ran away because of some girl." The man was now even more scared.

"Please don't kill me!" The man said fearfully. "I did my best to protect your nephew, just please. She said she would let me live if I tell you that she's coming for you." Beaks laughed.

"If you did your best, you would be dead by now." Beaks said angrily as the man started to shed a tear. "Don't cry just yet. Save those tears for that poor family if yours I'm gonna kill. Now tell me her name before I kill your wife and kids."

"Death Adder, she's coming for you." The man said as Beaks was intrigued. "Please don't hurt me." The man said as Beaks laughed loudly.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Beaks said as the man started feeling relieved. Then Beaks presses a button that caused a hole in the floor. The man fell right through it to a room with giant demon like creatures everywhere. "They're gonna kill you." The man started to scream but it was soon cut off by the sound of flesh being ripped apart. "Vivian, send in my 6:00." Beaks said as Vivian responded.

"As you wish, sir." Vivian said as a Beagle Boy walked in through the door. It was Bigtime.

"What do you want?" Beaks said as Bigtime put a cigar in his mouth and lit it. He wasn't in the criminal get up that he was always in before. He was wearing a suit as if he were in the mafia.

"I quit, I'm done being apart of your team." Bigtime said as Beaks gave him a scowl. "I'm gonna rule the world without you. My brothers and I are gonna make it big." Beaks was hovering his finger over the button.

"Tell me, what's keeping me from killing you, Rank 7?" Beaks said as Bigtime laughed.

"The fact that if you kill me, the Blue Swordsman is one step closer to killing you." Bigtime said as Beaks stopped hovering his finger over the button.

"I'm not letting you live cause I'm afraid to die." Beaks said as he closed his hands together. "I'm letting you get yourself killed so I won't have to be the one to get my hands dirty. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." Bigtime walked out with the cigar still in his mouth. As he walked out of the building in what used to be Duckburg, he went in a limo. In there was where his favorite two brothers were, but he changed their names.

"Bigtime number 2, Bigtime number 3, we're one step closer to ruling the world." Bigtime said as he puffed his cigar.

"So where do we go now?" Bigtime number 2 asked.

"Lost Vegas!" Bigtime said as the limo driver drove them home.

Beaks looked outside of his office and then called Vivian.

"Vivian, hows Blood doing?" Beaks asked as Vivian answered.

"Subject 08-05-21-25 is currently collecting the blood of a Demonic Behemoth that he just killed." Vivian said as Beaks was surprised.

"Wow, I didn't think he would go as far as drinking Demon's blood to kill one man." Beaks said as he put his head on his chin. He must have been mad about losing against him. Thank you Vivian, that is all." Beaks said as he hung up the holocom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blood was about to drink the demon's blood until Infinity came online. She tried to stop him.

"Blood, there is a 10% chance that you will live if you take that." Infinity said as Blood put it down. "And, our of that 10% chance, there is an 8% chance that it won't work." Blood started to argue.

"But there is still a chance it could work." Blood said as he picked the cup of blood up. Infinity begged him not to take it.

"Please Blood, if you die, there's no one else that can treat me as human as you do." Blood was about to take a sip until he heard that. He then started thinking about if he actually died. He threw the cup against a tree and let the demon's blood spill out.

"I'm sorry Infinity, but you'll always be human to me." Blood said as Infinity felt happy. Though she was just an artificial intelligence, Blood made her to have emotions, and he doesn't regret doing that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dewey was driving, he saw a cloud of purple smoke coming from the distance. He started driving full speed towards that smoke as everyone started wondering why he was driving so fast. They started following him as he made it to where the purple smoke was. Then he saw a girl about his age fighting off 10 different guys. He decided to help as he took his sword and swung it at the guys. All the guys went flying towards the ground as Dewey and the girl stopped fighting. As the dust cleared, Dewey and the girl could finally make out each other's faces. The girl was the spitting image of Webby. As the girl hugged Dewey, Dewey hugged back. The group finally arrived just as the both started to hug each other.

"I never stopped looking." Dewey said as a tear fell from his eyes.

"I never thought you did." Webby said as tears started falling down from hers.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Steal from the Beaks

Chapter 4

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. I recently discovered that the girl I grew up with is still alive. I've always known, but I'd never thought I'd meet her in person. She changed her name to Death Adder because it's the name of one of the most venomous snakes in the world. She's deadly if you're not one of her friends. Luckily, I am. Once we decided to group up, we discovered that our next target, Shark Beaks, has a shipment of food coming. We are going to infiltrate the convoy. There's only one problem, it's guarded by ten military grade vehicles. But our group always finds a way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and the group were driving behind the convoy. If they could find out Shark Beaks' exact location, then it would be easier to bring the world one step closer to becoming a better place.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Baron asked as Dewey nodded his head.

"100%." Dewey said as they drove up next to one of the vehicles. Webby was concerned.

"Dewey, if this doesn't work, you're putting the whole team at risk." Webby said in a concerning tone as Dewey just concentrated on the task at hand.

"Well then that's a risk we're gonna have to take." Dewey said as he jumped on the vehicle. The guards in the vehicle took out their weapons as Dewey started cutting them down. This was supposed to be an inside job, but now that the other vehicles noticed that they had intruders, they took action. Baron started firing gun shots as Destiny went on one of the other vehicles to help Dewey. Iris tried to find a way out of the situation. She started looking around until she saw a group of biker's coming this way. They were playing loud music from the old band Fall Out Duck. They were all being led by someone in a green leather jacket and a green motorcycle helmet. As they passed, all of the guards started to get worried.

"It's Dusk's Dawn, they're here!" One of the guards said.

"Oh no, Dusk's Dawn!" Another guard said. Dewey's group were suprised that they never heard that name before. They saw the leader of the group jump on top of one of the vehicles. As four guards surrounded him on all sides, he threw four cards and they all hit. The leader started to say something.

"EVERYONE, I WANT YOU TELL ME WHAT COUNTRY THIS IS!" The leader yelled as the his group started to reply.

"AMERICA!" The group yelled back.

"AND WHAT ARE THE NEW COLORS OF AMERICA?!" The leader screamed as he took out a few more guards without even trying, with his cards.

"RED, GREEN AND BLUE!" The group chanted as they all started taking out the guards. They continued chanting as the leader got in the truck with all the supplies. Dewey figured out that they were trying to steal the food in the truck. Dewey knew they had to stop them because this convoy was their only way of finding Shark. The leader in green started singing along to the Fall Out Duck song.

"~Slept through the weekend and dreaming of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity.~" The leader sang as Dewey got in the truck.

"Hey green guy, put the stuff back." Dewey said as he pulled out his sword.

"Hey dude, last time I checked, we're the good guys." The leader said as he took out the cards. "The names The Green Gambit, and these are my carbon cards. If you want to work for the enemy, go ahead. But these rations are coming with our group." The Green Gambit started throwing his cards as Dewey started blocking them. Destiny then came on the truck, causing one of the members of the Green Gambit's group to protect the him. As the Gambit kept throwing cards at Dewey, he blocked them but started backing up in the process. As Dewey almost fell out of the truck, Iris called his name.

"Dewey!" Iris said with great concern as the Green Gambit started thinking.

"Dewey?" The Green Gambit said as he stopped throwing cards. Dewey was confused.

"What am I to you?" Dewey asked as he started hearing a helicopter.

"That's my queue." The Green Gambit said as the helicopter hooked onto the truck. The bikers started getting in the back of the truck as Dewey started dodging all of them. "Come to this address, we have a lot to talk about. Get there quickly and make sure you aren't followed." With that being said, the Green Gambit kicked him out of the truck and into his original group. The Gambits bike started driving on its own to its original owner too. As all the bikers got in the truck, the Green Gambit put in his earbuds and raised his fist as the bikers cheered and raised their fist as well.

"What was that all about." Webby asked as Dewey couldn't answer the question. "Do you think we should go?"

"I don't think we have a choice." Dewey said as he pointed up to the truck. It looked as if Destiny was captured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shark was starting to get impatient. He received two shipments of his food trucks and waited for his third. He was starting to get angry as one of the guards of the third shipment came along.

"Where is it?!" Shark asked angrily as the guard started explaining what happened.

"It was Dusk's Dawn." Was all the guard could say before getting shot in the head. Shark called his assistant up to the room.

"Sara, get up here now!" Shark said angrily as Sara immediately got up to the room.

"Yes sir?" Sara asked as Shark started to give his request.

"Find out where this Dusk's Dawn association is." Shark said as he kicked over the guard's body. "And take out the trash." Sara did as she was told as Shark took a sip of his alcoholic beverage. He then slammed it on the ground and started talking to himself. "I will kill the Blue Swordsman for what he did to my brother, and I will kill the Green Gambit for what he did to me." Shark then sat down in his chair and put his hand on his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and his group went to the address that the Green Gambit wanted to meet at. It looked like a whole village, located in the center of Miami. Everyone looked happy and cheerful. Dewey was confused. How could people act like this during an apocalypse.

"You know that's why we call ourselves Dusk's Dawn." The Green Gambit said as Dewey looked at him. He immediately recognized his face and started to cry. Webby recognized it as well. "Even in our darkest hours, we still see light. We still see hope. That's why we call ourselves Dusk's Dawn." Dewey gave the Green Gambit a hug as he realized who he was. So did Webby.

"Louie, I missed you so much." Dewey said as Louie started to cry a little too.

"I missed you too, Dew." Louie said as he walked him to his building. It was a dance floor and everyone was waiting for the music to start. Louie then got up on the stage and held up a CD. "Alright everyone, let's get this party started!" Louie then put in the CD and everyone started dancing to the Fall Out Duck song. He and Dewey walked into his private quarters as the group found Destiny in the dance hall dancing with everyone else.

"So what's this obsession you have with Fall Out Duck about?" Dewey asked as Louie just shrugged.

"We only have two albums." Louie said as Dewey sat down. "We just have 'Duckfinity on High' and 'Folie a Duck'. It's all I had for a long time. Huey made these earbuds for me, and they gave me strength for a long time." Dewey was shocked.

"Wait, Huey's here too?!" Dewey said as Louie held his hand up.

"Huey, didn't make it." Louie said as a tear came down from his face. Dewey tried not to cry because he already assumed that his brothers died. He was wrong about one brother, so he just wanted to be sure about the other brother.

"How did you learn how to lead a group?" Dewey asked as Louie started laugh.

"It's a funny story actually." Louie said as he started telling the story of how he met the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie was wondering around on his own when he came across a group of people. They looked as if they were about to commit suicide as they were all passing around a vile of poison. Louie was gonna let them do what they wanted but then he started thinking about what Huey said before he died. He said that he would always help someone who needed it. Louie then walked over and took the vile. He threw it at a tree and everyone started getting mad at him, but he didn't care. They all started taking out weapons and started threatening Louie.

"My brother died trying to save my life." Louie said as the group held their weapons in place. "I'll gladly die knowing I saved yours." The group started complaining about how there would be no way of getting away from Gyro Gearloose now. They explained how he took away their whole village. Louie knew this was a chance to live up to what Huey wanted him to be. Louie then said he could help them escape. The group had followed him out of the state that Gyro was in. They kept following Louie ever since. Not only did he help them survive, but he raised all of their hopes. He even found out where a shipment of food was located so they could take it and feed the whole community.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how I began to lead 253 people." Louie said as Dewey was surprised. "I know it's not a fun story, but I think it's kinda funny how I turn these suicidal people into a group who will never lose hope. Some people have died along the way, but that's exactly why we have a memorial sight." Dewey was still stuck on the fact that Louie led so many people. "We let people leave at anytime they want, so when they do leave, we give them a week supply of rations to get by."

"Doesn't that take away from your own rations?" Dewey asked as Louie laughed.

"Dude, compared to the rations we got today, the year supply of rations we had already, and the food that we grow in the greenhouse, we're living in luxury." Louie said as Dewey started laughing too. Louie had questions as well.

"So, the Blue Swordsman?" Louie asked as Dewey started to explain.

"I take this mantle for one reason and one reason only." Dewey said as Louie listened. "I'm gonna save the world by taking out the 10 Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Louie was surprised to hear that.

"So that's why you killed Gyro and Chandler." Louie said as he started smiling. "Dewey, if you're telling me there is a chance to bring this world back to what it used to be, then I'll support you 100%. But I want to ask a favor of you." Louie said as Dewey listened to the favor. "I want to help you until we get to the man that killed Huey. And that man's name is Mark Beaks." Dewey was surprised and angered by this. If Mark Beaks is the one that killed his brother, then he will show him no mercy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blood was looking through his binoculars at the Blue Swordsman and the Green Gambit. He started aimed his bow at the Green Gambit and took the shot. The Blue Swordsman pushed the Green Gambit out of the way causing him to get shot. Blood then shot the Green Gambit. Infinity then started to speak.

"You just killed them!" Infinity said as Blood stopped her.

"No, I shot them with tranquilizer arrows, they're fine until they make it to Shark." Blood said as Infinity was confused.

"Why do you work for Shark?" Infinity asked as Blood, put his bow away.

"I don't work for Shark." Blood said as he started walking over to the building he shot The Swordsman and the Gambit in. "We just have the same goals." Blood said as he started grabbing them.

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Death of a Brother

Chapter 5

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. Apparently, so is my brother Louie. It's been five years since I've seen my brother. When we were still 15, I can remember playing in front of the mansion. But times have changed. Those days are over, and I'm just hoping that we can get them back. Louie said that he can help my friends and I by helping us kill four more members of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. It seems we are about to meet number 8 real soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey started to wake up from his being knocked out. He could hear Louie's voice whispering to him.

"Dewey, Dewey?!" Louie said causing Dewey to immediately get out of his dazed state. They were both hanging with chains attached to their arms. "We have to find a way out of here, before it's..." Louie was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Llewelyn Duck." The familiar voice said with an added slow clap. It was Shark Beaks.

"My name is the Green Gambit now." Louie said as he saw his earbuds in Sharks ears. "Give those back. They belong to me." Shark started to laugh.

"Your motorcycle, belonged to me." Shark said as he started moving closer to Louie. "Those carbon cards, belonged to me. That food, belonged to me. You took it all away from me, so I'm gonna take something away from you. And I'll take more in the process." With that said, Shark left the room. Dewey started looking up to see what the chains were connected to. It was a wooden beam. Dewey started to climb up the chains.

"Dewey, what are you doing?" Louie said as Dewey was still climbing up to the beam.

"Let me tell you something Louie." Dewey said as he continued to climb. "I've escaped Coton, the most inescapable prison of the apocalypse. I'm not about to be imprisoned again so easily. Shark can torture us all he likes but we are definitely getting out of here." Dewey kicked the beam, causing it to break and the two of them to fall. Louie started rubbing his head.

"I'm gonna tell you, right now." Louie said as Dewey started to get up. "You do not speak for the both of us about that torture part. If we get caught again, I'm telling them everything they want to know." Dewey just shrugged.

"Fair enough." Dewey said as they started to run out of the room. As they were running, Louie started having a flashback about Huey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey and Louie were setting up camp in what used to be Doofus Drakes house. Louie was sick and Huey was making him medicine.

"Here, try this." Huey said as Louie took the medicine. He started coughing.

"This taste disgusting." Louie said as Huey let him rest. Louie's stomach started to rumble. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"I'll go hunting right after you go to sleep." Huey said as he picked up a bow. As he waited for Louie to go to sleep, he started looking in his Senior Woodchuck Guidebook. Louie started to get curious.

"Are we ever gonna see Uncle Donald again?" Louie asked as Huey shed a tear.

"Only in our dreams Louie." Huey said as he went to go hunting. Louie sighed as he started to cry himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and Louie searched for a guard with the layout of the whole area. Once they found him, Dewey knocked him out. He then searched the guard for a map. After he found it, he found the place where they were keeping their stuff and began to travel in that direction. Louie took the guards gun and aimed it at his head. Dewey noticed this and slapped the gun out of his hand.

"We only kill when we have to." Dewey said as Louie nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, but if he wakes up, we're gonna have a problem on our hands." Louie said as they went to the armoury to get their weapons. Once they got there, there were two guards blocking the door. They both had heavy assault rifles. Dewey tried to think of a plan as Louie had another flashback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey came back to a very sick Louie. Huey started cooking the food while also tending to his sick brother. He gave him more medicine and realized that what Louie was going through wasn't just an everyday cold. Huey and Louie started to hear a voice from the corner.

"You can't fix him." Mark Beaks said causing Huey to aim his bow at his head. "Are you really gonna aim a weapon at the one person who can help you?" Huey started to lower his bow.

"What do you want?" Huey asked as he stepped in front of his brother.

"I want to help little greenie over there." Beaks said as Huey was confused. "Wasn't I your idol at some point, why so serious?" Huey then stepped closer with his bow still raised.

"How can you help?" Huey asked as Beaks took out a vile.

"I'll tell you, but first, you're gonna have to give me something in return." Beaks said as Louie started to pass out from his sickness. Before he passed out, he could hear what Beaks was trying to say. "A life for a life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey took out the two guards before Louie could do anything. Dewey started getting upset.

"Thanks for the help, Lou." Dewey said as he started getting his weapons. He went to get his sword, his shurikens, his kunais and his smoke bombs. Louie collected his carbon cards and his back up headphones. Dewey also got the most dangerous weapon he could find in a place like this.

"Dewey, you're not really thinking about using that are you?!" Louie said scared for his life.

"We'll use this plasma grenade after we kill Shark." Dewey said as they started making their way towards Shark. As they ran, Louie continued to have flashbacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie woke up. He felt as if he was cured, he didn't feel sick any more. He went to go tell Huey, but he found a note that was addressed to him. He noticed that it was Huey's hand writing.

Dear Louie,

I'm so happy that you're okay. I just want you to know that I'm not gonna see you for a very long time. I made a trade with Mr. Beaks, and in return, he saved your life. This trade is not something I know you would like. In fact, it might change your life forever. I know that you will feel scared and alone, but I need you to know that I will always love you. And will always be there for you. I just hope that someday you will become the selfless person that I know you can be. I also hope that you make a lot of new friends on your journey. I hope you won't be mad at me after reading this. And most of all, I hope you find out what happened to Dewey.

Your brother,

Huey Duck

After Louie finished reading the message, he heard a gunshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and Louie made it to where Shark was. Shark was surprised to see them out of their chains. Louie took his carbon cards, and threw the at the sleeves of Shark's shirt. Shark was then trapped on the wall behind him.

"SHARK BEAKS, IT'S TIME TO ANSWER FOR YOUR SINS." Dewey yelled as Shark closed his eyes. "Any last words?" Shark started to smirk and he looked at Louie.

"I'm just trying to remember your how sad you were when my uncle put your brother down like a dying dog." Shark said as Louie started to tear up. "You started punching my uncle's leg with what little strength you had. He stepped on you like you were a cockroach. You cried even harder when he took your brother's bow." Shark started to tear up as well as Louie. "Because of that my uncle just kept shooting him. So I'm gonna tell you what my uncle should have said a long time ago. I'm sorry." Louie then threw a carbon card at his throat. Shark had been decapitated. Louie then picked up Shark's lifeless head and looked it in the eyes.

"You don't get to say sorry!" Louie said angrily. "May the gods have mercy on your soul." With that said, Dewey put a hand on Louie's shoulder. Louie started crying harder. "You wanna know how I know Huey's dead. It's because I buried him Dewey. I buried our dead brother. I thought I was the only one left until I found you. He died because of me Dew, he died because I WAS TOO WEAK!" Dewey stopped his brother and gave him a hug. Louie started to cry harder in his arms.

"It's not your fault that he wanted to protect you." Dewey said as his group finally came.

"I guess we're a little late." Baron said as the group started to walk out of the building. Dewey took the plasma grenade and threw it at the building. This caused the building to implode into nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beaks started looking at files from his computer. He started watching a video file from the birth of the Blood Revenge. He was listening to his own recording.

"Day 1, so this is our sixth test subject for the Lazarus Pit." Beaks said as he focused the camera on the pit. There was a dead boy in the pit "Subject 08-21-05-25, also known as H-U-E-Y is ready to be brought back with my own creation. He is a 15 year old boy that I had killed for, um, reasons. But be warned, once someone goes in the Lazarus Pit, they don't come out as who they used to be. Plus we had to dig this guy up from his grave, so he won't be very happy." Beaks turned on the pit and watched as Huey was being brought back to life. The Beaks that was watching went on to a different file.

"Day 5, so the test was a success." Beaks said. "The only problem is that the only he knows as of right now is 'blood' and 'revenge'. Soon he will come back to his normal senses, but I'm thinking about calling him, The Blood Revenge." Beaks went on to a different file.

"Day 21, it seems that the test subject has gained his memory back completely." Beaks said as he held up an arrow. "It seems that the only way we're gonna get through to him is by using pain." There was a childish voice in the background.

"Where is my brother?!" Huey screamed as you could see a silhouette of someone struggling. "Let me go, I want to see Louie!" Beaks went on to a different video file.

"Day 45, I'm going to make this boy a little more, submissive." Beaks said as he slapped Huey across the face causing him to scream in pain. "What is your name?" Beaks said as Huey responded.

"I just want to go home." Huey said as Beaks punched him in the face.

"This is your home now." Beaks said as he pulled out a gun. "Now tell me what your name is." Huey started to answer again.

"Huey, it's Huey, please don't kill me!" Huey begged as Beaks shit the gun letting the bullet go through his head.

"Put him back in the pit!" Beaks yelled as Huey was dragged off. Beaks skipped all the way to the last video file.

"Year 2, Day 257, after killing him 128 times and kidnaping his little girl friend and threatening her life, it seems that the boy is finally submissive." Beaks said as he shocked Huey with an electric baton. "Now, what is your name?" Beaks said as Huey answered.

"I am..." Huey started as Beaks began to smirk. "The Blood Revenge." Beaks began to laugh as he looked at how scared the boy was.

"And what are you gonna do in about 2 years and 108 days from now?" Beaks asked as Huey started to cry.

"Kill The Blue Swordsman." Huey said scared that he would die again if he didn't. "Kill Dewey Duck." Beaks was pleased as he made Huey kneel down before him. Beaks then stepped on his leg and slowly began to break it.

"Your training starts now." Beaks said as he turned off the camera. The Beaks that was watching everything decided to throw away all the evidence. He needed to make sure that none of it was ever discovered. He deleted everything from the case file. He then looked out the window and started at the sunset.

"How bout we make 129 times." Beaks said angrily. "After what happened to my nephews, I think you've failed your mission." Beaks said as he started laughing maniacally.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Suprises

Chapter 6

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. After Louie killed Shark, we started going to the next person on the list. Bigtime Beagle was gonna be the next Horseman to die. On top of that my father, Draco Quackstone, is gonna be there too. And he is number 6. We can kill two birds with one stone now. Our next stop is Lost Vegas, and we're gonna have to be in disguise. The last time Baron, Destiny, and I went to Lost Vegas, we kinda almost destroyed the whole city trying to kill Bigtime. Now the security knows our names and faces. The only people they don't know, are Louie, Webby, and Iris. They are going to infiltrate the casino while being very rich gamblers. Baron, Destiny, and I will infiltrate the casino by wearing dog masks and pretending to be Beagle Boys. This is gonna be a tough job, but I think we can handle it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie, Webby, and Iris walked into the casino. They were going by code names. Louie was Louise Goldsworthy, a big time, French gambler. During this time, money didn't exist so there was nothing to gamble. Nothing but food and water. In this casino you could also gamble your life in the Life Cup. You can only be invited by one of the prime Beagles. There are 10 stages that you play. If you get to the top stage, that's when things get ugly. That's when you have to face the boss of the casino, none other than Bigtime Beagle. No one has ever beaten him. Winner gets to take control of the casino, and the loser loses their life. Either a life of work or death. Some people play for fun and they don't gamble anything, but others try to win big and die trying. Now Webby went by the name Winter Romanoff, a singer who looks out to see if anyone of interest comes in through the door. And Iris was Isabella Sanchez, the bartender that turns everyone against each other. Louie stood next to a table to wait for an opening in the game he was playing. He was wearing a green tuxedo with gold buttons. Iris went to the bar table to start work. She was wearing a light blue dress with an apron. Webby went on stage and started singing classical music. She was wearing a purple dress with diamonds glowing like stars on it. Iris started talking on the ear piece that Louie gave everyone.

"Why don't I get a dress as beautiful as Webby's?" Iris asked as Dewey tried to explain.

"Because you're just supposed to be the bartender." Dewey said. "You're not supposed to really draw too much attention to yourself." Iris sighed and agreed.

"I don't know why my name is Louise." Louie said upsettingly. "Why not just Louis?" Dewey was getting annoyed.

"Because you're French, your name needs to sound authentic." Dewey said annoyed by Louie's request. "Or does Llewelyn sound better?" Louie decided to stop him.

"Okay fine, I'll keep Louise." Louie said upsettingly as the dealer asked if he wanted to play a few rounds. Louie started acting like he didn't know what he was doing. The game that the table was playing was poker, Louie's favorite game. "Can you please tell me how to play? I'm new to this game." The dealer laughed and started dealing the cards. "Oh man, you guys must be good. I'll never get into the Life Cup when I'm going against you guys." The dealer started laughing harder than he did before.

"Kid, if you can beat everyone at the table, you'll get yourself a free ticket to the Life Cup." The dealer said with confidence. "But I'm gonna tell you right now, even if you win, you still lose." Louie acted like he was nervous, but really he knew exactly what he was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and Destiny beat up all the Beagle Boys that were guarding outside. Baron soon came out with his gun and started to sigh.

"You took them out without me?!" Baron said as Dewey started to laugh.

"I think we should play a game to see who can take out the most Beagles." Dewey said as the others agreed.

"Oh you're on." Destiny said as Baron laughed.

"You guys think you can beat me?!" Baron said with a smirk.

"We're already ahead of you." Dewey said as he put on a Beagle mask. "We both already have 6 each." Baron and Destiny put on their masks too as they walked in through the back entrance of the casino. Baron was confused about something.

"Why is Draco being guarded by Beagle Boys." Baron asked.

"It's because he needed protection." Dewey said angrily. "Just like the coward he's always been." As they infiltrated the casino, they started to look for more Beagles to take out individually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie won in the game of poker and acted as if he didn't know. The dealer was surprised and so were the other people at the table.

"I still don't understand what a lateral flush is." Louie said as the dealer sighed.

"See you in the Cup kid." The dealer said as he handed Louie the pass to the Life Cup. Iris started speaking on the ear piece.

"Nice work Louie." Iris said as Louie smirked. "All you have to do is lure Bigtime out by facing him in the Life Cup. But first you have to make it to the 3rd stage." Louie was confused.

"What happened to the 10th stage?" Louie asked.

"I talked to one of the Beagles." Iris said as Louie listened closely. "They don't have enough people for the Life Cup. So they're gonna make the stages shorter so more people show up and think that it's easier." Louie understood as he entered the Cup.

"This is the point of no return right?" Louie said as he saw the sign for the Cup. It happened to be one of his best games.

"Be careful Louie." Iris said as Louie laughed.

"You should save that for everyone else." Louie said as he started smirking at Iris. "You've never seen me play Texas Hold Em."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey started slashing all of his opponents down. As he was counting, he finally made it to the room where they were keeping Draco. He knew that he had to be the one to face Draco, because Draco drank the demons blood. The was guarded by two Beagles, so Dewey was gonna take them out. As he raised his sword, Destiny came up out of no where and knocked out the two Beagles.

"36!" Destiny said as Dewey got annoyed.

"35." Dewey said shamefully as they busted down the door to the room. They saw someone sitting in a chair facing the other direction. "I've been waiting a long time to kill you. You are the worst father that anyone could ever ask for. I'm not even sure you actually are my father. You think that you can just kill my brothers so I can be king, then you are mistaken. I'm gonna kill you slowly, and painfully. And I'm gonna look you right in the eyes as I slit your throat." Dewey turned the chair around to see Bigtime sitting there barely alive. There was a note in Bigtime's chest pocket.

"Do you really think I'll let you kill me?" The note said causing Dewey to be angry. He then woke Bigtime up.

"BIGTIME BEAGLE IT'S TIME TO ANSWER FOR YOUR SINS!" Dewey yelled angrily as Bigtime smiled. "Any last words?" Dewey asked as Bigtime smirked.

"The only thing I regret in this life, is not killing ma sooner." Bigtime said as Dewey stabbed Bigtime through the heart.

"I hope you see her in the afterlife." Dewey said as Bigtime took his last breath. "May the gods have mercy on your soul. And to Destiny, 36!" Dewey said as Destiny took out two more Beagles that were coming in through the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Destiny asked as Dewey sighed. He then started talking to Louie on the earpiece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie had just won stage two and a lot more people started to show up. He was going on to the next stage to face Bigtime, but then he heard his brother on the earpiece.

"Abort the mission!" Dewey said as Louie was confused.

"Why, I'm about to beat Bigtime?" Louie asked as Dewey started getting frantic.

"Louie, I just killed Bigtime." Dewey said as Louie started getting nervous.

"You mean..." Louie said as he started thinking about what that meant. He was shaking nervously as he saw the person who walked in through the door. Everyone was confused, except for Louie. He was more scared than anything.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Draco yelled as the casino transformed into an arena. Louie was shocked to see the thousands of people that were in the stands. Some of them just showed up out of no where. "THIS PLACE IS UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT! MY NAME IS DRACO QUACKSTONE, AND I AM IN CHARGE OF THIS PLACE NOW! IF ANYONE WANTS TO TAKE IT, THEY'RE GONNA HAVE TO KILL ME! JUST LIKE LOUISE HERE! AND HIS COMPANIONS, WINTER AND ISABELLA!" Louie was scared, not because he was powerful, not because he was his father, but because he was unkillable. Everyone started cheering for Louie as Louie started speaking through the earpiece.

"It's a little to late to abort." Louie said as he threw one of his carbon cards at Draco. It hit Draco right in the neck, but he wasn't fazed. He just took it out as the crowd grew silent.

"Did I not mention that only a person blessed with demons blood can take out another with demons blood." Draco said as Louie started getting more scared. Just as he thought nothing good could come out of this, someone from the crowd came down. It was a man with metallic hands. He walked up to Draco and started choking him. Draco actually felt like he was gonna die. The man started to speak.

"My family and I have taken the demons blood." The man said as Louie, Webby and Iris watched in amazement. "There were only four of us that survived that tragedy out of the twelve of us. My name is Aster, and I am one of those people. The others that took the blood are my 3 sisters, Daisy, Jasmine, and Iris. We are the Flower Guardians, and my sister Iris is missing. It seems that I have tracked her location down to here." Aster then proceeded to snap Draco's neck. Iris was surprised to hear her name. She started to remember her past. Aster started looking at Louie. "She was last seen with you Mr. Gambit. So where did you take her?" Aster started to walk up to Louie all menacingly. Louie didn't want to die so he started to fight back. He threw his carbon cards at Aster but they didn't affect him. Aster then grabbed Louie by the neck. Louie was kicking and trying to get out of the hold, but it was no use. Webby then came down and threw two throwing knife at Aster. They were caught in midair by two girls. Webby assumed they were Daisy and Jasmine. Dewey then came to stop what was going on by bringing Iris down to them.

"Wait, we had no idea that she was with you guys!" Dewey said trying to stop them from killing his friends. "You can have her back if you don't hurt any of my friends." Dewey said as Jasmine quickly took Iris from the group. Dewey didn't expect that to happen, but if he did, he could have stopped it.

"Hurt them how, you mean like this?" Aster said as he punched Louie in the stomach and threw him down to the ground. Dewey looked at the ground with wide eyes as Aster began to laugh. "Well what did you expect, you kidnapped my sister. Wouldn't you think there would be some sort of consequence." Aster started to kick Louie while he was on the ground. Dewey then some how ran to them in half a second and whacked Aster with his sword. Louie looked at his brother and saw that half of his body turned into a dark substance. Louie was starting to get worried.

"There are two things that you can never do if you come across me." Dewey said as his sword turned black and blue. "Number one is hurt my friends. And number two is hurt my family. You did both of those things at the same time, so the penalty is death." The group was surprised to see the side effects of taking the demons blood. Dewey new dark side had only one goal. Kill the people that pissed him off.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Mind Games

Chapter 7

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. I've unleashed something that I promised Washi I would never release again. My demon self, and he's not looking for something fun to do. He's out to kill whoever pissed him off. In this world, if you take demons blood, you get powers. I'm not talking about super strength or super speed. I'm talking about psychological enhancements. My power is the ability to kill anything in my wake. Even if I'm dead, I don't stop until my body kills someone, whoever it may be. It's not something I'm proud of. I spent a year learning how to suppress that power, but now, it's no longer dormant in the depths of my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey was confused. He only saw a darkness. He saw a figure standing in the distance. It was a pitch black figure in his image. It started to speak in his voice.

"Wow, surprised to see me?" The demon said in a nonchalant voice.

"Give me back my body." Dewey demanded as the demon laughed.

"You mean our body." The demon said as he started to explain. "He hurt our brother and you were just gonna let him. I thought you were supposed to be stronger than this. I'm only trying to do what's right to protect our family." Dewey started getting angry.

"By killing people who aren't apart of the Horsemen!" Dewey said angrily. "This isn't something that I want to do with my body. Get out now!" The demon sighed. He pushed Dewey further into the darkness.

"Just give me a few minutes to kill Aster." The demon said as he continued to control Dewey's body. Dewey started looking at a picture in his mind. He saw a fire and tons of demons rising up from the flames. They were being controlled by a giant demon with a crown on his head. There were 10 people standing in its way though. He could only recognize three of the people. It was Louie and surprisingly Aster. Even more of a surprise, he saw the Blood Revenge. Instead of a dark red hood, he was wearing a brighter color.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey was turning more and more dark as he beat Aster to a pulp. He then started kicking him on the ground.

"How do you like it?" Dark Dewey said as Aster pleaded for mercy. Everyone in the colosseum was cheering for carnage as both of the opposing groups were asking for it to stop. As Dark Dewey was about to kill Aster, Dewey came back to his senses. He stopped attacking Aster as Iris went over to make sure both of them were okay. Iris then went on to explain how Dewey and his group saved her life. Aster was shocked.

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding." Aster said apologetically. "And I'm sorry about hurting your brother. I hope that you'll forgive me. And I'd also like to thank you for keeping my sister safe. Now that we know she is safe, we'll head to Mark Beaks and punish him for what he did to our family." Dewey could tell that Iris didn't want to go with Aster.

"What a coincidence, we were just about to head over there too." Dewey said as Aster responded.

"Great, then let's us fight together instead of each other." Aster said as he shook Dewey's hand. Right when they were about to leave, Dewey heard a voice in his head.

"Why did you stop me?" Dark Dewey said as Dewey mentally responded.

"You were going to kill him." Dewey argued. "Besides, the vision that I saw when I was trapped in my own head says that he will be a valuable asset to the team." Dark Dewey started to laugh.

"It says Blood is a valuable member too." Dark said in a distrusting voice. "Do you really want to believe a stupid vision over me? I'm pretty much the dark half of your brain." Dewey started thinking.

"Hmm, do I listen to my bad conscience slash demon half or a prophelogical vision." Dewey asked rhetorically. Dark Dewey sighed as Dewey laughed. "The only part I enjoy about you being in my head is that you get annoyed every time I ignore you. Now go to the back of my brain and don't come out unless I really need you." Dark Dewey did as he was told as Dewey started walking to his motorcycle. He then started looking at everybody waiting for him to say something as the new owner of the casino/coliseum. He didn't want any part of running he establishment, so he pawned it off to someone else. They all started to leave and they headed for Duckburg, where Mark Beaks was still located. Dewey and Louie were about to kill the man that killed their brother. As they made it to their vehicles, they started to drive off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beaks was sitting in his office as the five people he called for arrived. They kneeled before him.

"You five, are my best assassins." Beaks said in a serious tone. "The Blue Swordsman is coming, does anyone have ideas on how to kill him?" Blood stood up and gave his idea.

"I've lathered my arrows in demons blood." Blood said as Beaks was pleased. "This is the only possible way to kill him. But my only request is that I'm the one that gets to kill him." Beaks smirked.

"If you don't kill him, there's no reason for my test subject to be alive right now." Beaks said as Blood fearfully nodded. "Now Jax, Dagger, Sin, and Harper, you four take out the people that are protecting him." They all agreed as they started to leave. Beaks held Blood for a little bit longer. "Just how much of your past do you remember Blood? Do you really want me to repeat the five years of work I've spent on you." Blood froze in his tracks. He didn't know what to do. "Your life was nothing until I made you who you are. You were just some friendless, nerdy kid that got his ass kicked on a day to day basis. Now I'm gonna ask you this once and only once. Do you wanna be Huey and go crying back to the brothers that you tried to kill, or do you wanna be Blood and do what's right?" Blood was conflicted about what he wanted.

"I wanna do what's right." Blood said as he walked out of the room. He was then greeted by Sin.

"You almost got yourself in some major trouble." Sin said as Blood started walking away. "So how's Mr. Beaks' number one assassin doing? Are you sure you can handle killing your used to be brothers?" Blood started to respond.

"I've killed countless people, ten of which were the body guards of Rank 2." Blood said as Sin leaned back against a wall. "This should be no different. Now since I answered your question, will you answer mine?" Sin started to smirk.

"Sure, go ahead and shoot." Sin said as Blood began to face her.

"What was your name before all of this?" Blood asked as Sin responded.

"Chloe, but I like Sin better." Sin said as Blood continued to walk away. "What about your name?" Blood stopped walking.

"You heard it when your ear was at the door." Blood said and continued to walk. "I'd rather not say that name. I don't deserve it." Sin watched Blood turn the corner before she got her sword and started to clean the blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey's group started to camp out since it was so late. They made it to Duckburg, but they were still tired of the journey. Dewey was curious about Aster and the Flower Guardians.

"Why did you stop working for Beaks?" Dewey asked as Aster was confused. "I mean, you were living in luxury over there." Aster responded.

"Beaks tortured me and my family." Aster said as Dewey and the group listened to the story. "Beaks tortured everyone that he made into his test subjects. He would beat them, burn them, cut them, whip them, he would even brand them. We had to get away from him. Hey, we could have had it worse. We could have been like his prized test subject." Iris was confused.

"Prized test subject?" Iris asked as Aster looked down.

"The Blood Revenge." Aster said as Dewey shot a death glare at the camp fire they set up. "Beaks would torture him worse than any other subject. He created something called the Lazarus Pit. It was a pool of water that can bring anybody back to life. He would kill Blood every time he wasn't satisfied with his actions. Now he doesn't kill him anymore. He just threatens to kill someone he loves. That immediately gets him to obey. Beaks also did even worse thing to him. He would use one of his arrows and cut him in the back. He makes a tally for every time he did something wrong. Then he would through in the Lost. A place where the rejected test subjects can do whatever they want with him. Beaks always told him that it would make him stronger, but it really made his will weaker. It made him lose hope that he would be saved from his tormentor. That's what Beaks thrives off of for all his subjects." Dewey put his sword down in the ground.

"Great, then it's settled." Dewey said as he started to stand up. "We're gonna save all the test subjects." Everyone agreed with him as they started to all go to sleep. All but Dewey and Webby. Webby was concerned about what happened to Dewey.

"Dewey, what was that thing?" Webby asked as Dewey started to explain.

"When you take demons blood, it comes at a huge cost." Dewey started as Webby listen. "You not only lose your mortality, you lose your humanity. That thing that you saw, that's my true form. I promised master Washi that I would never let him out again. But I failed, like always. Webs, I'm not even sure if killing all the horsemen will bring back the world that we knew and loved. Even if it did, how can I possibly enjoy it knowing that I will never be who I used to be. I will never be the old, fun loving Dewey that I once was. I'm not even a human anymore." Dewey was interrupted by Webby's lips connecting with his. He didn't expect it. As his mind told him to back away, his body wouldn't move. He just continued to kiss her until she stopped.

"You seem pretty human to me Dew." Webby said as they continued to kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie noticed that Iris was still awake. He went over to go talk to her because he felt like something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Louie asked as Iris sighed.

"I have a brother." Iris said in a concerned tone. "I don't even remember anything before a few years ago, and I can't believe this is one of the things I forgot. I don't know what I should be feeling." Louie started to respond.

"Want my advice?" Louie asked as she nodded her head. "If I were you, I would be feeling glad. Glad that a brother that I didn't even know about kept searching for me. Even after all this time, he never forgot about you. I would be feeling pretty good about that." Iris was happy about the advice.

"Thanks Louie." Iris said as they started looking at the stars in the night sky. They were all pretty dim but Iris thought it was amazing. "Were stars any prettier than they are now?" Iris asked. Louie responded.

"They were gorgeous." Louie said as he started heading back to bed. "That's something to look forward to once this is all over." Iris was gonna go with him, but she couldn't bring herself to leave a view like that. She decided to sleep under the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five assassins were in the positions that they were assigned to by Blood. Blood then started to talk through an ear piece.

"Okay, so they're obviously gonna seperate." Blood said as the assassins listened. "So we let them come to us. The position I have you at are the only way to get to Beaks. They will be tough, but they are not unkillable. As for the Blue Swordsman, I've got him covered. We will fight till death do us part. Even after that, we're still fighting. I want to say one more thing before I go. If there is a god, may he be with us all." Blood then got off the ear piece and started talking to Infinity.

"Infinity, I just want you to know something." Blood said as Infinity popped up from his holocom. "My name is Huey Duck." Blood then turned Infinity off any took out her data chip. He placed it in his pocket knowing that if the chip was still in his holocom if he died, Beaks would torture her in various ways. He sat down with his bow, waiting for someone to attack.

End of Chapter 7


	8. The Secret War on Mark Beaks

Chapter 8

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. We have finally made it to Waddle, Beaks' company from before the apocalypse. We split ourselves up individually. There were five paths that were surprisingly color coded by our clothes. The Flower Guardians, including Iris, went down the white path, Baron and Destiny went down the brown path, Louie went down the green path, Webby went down the pink path, and I went down the blue path. Once we separated, I knew that Beaks has a plan. He wanted us to go down these different paths. But the thing about Beaks is, he expects you to do something before you get what you want. I believe all of these paths lead to the same place, Beaks' office. We just have to go through whoever stands in our way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dewey went down the hall, he saw a bunch of TVs on the wall. They turned on to show Beaks' face. He began to speak.

"Oh, if it isn't the Blue Swordsman." Beaks said as Dewey kept running down the hallway. "Or should I say Dewey Duck!" Dewey immediately stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe that Beaks knew who he was behind the mask.

"How do you know who I am?" Dewey asked as Beaks started laughing.

"You probably think this is live footage, but that just makes you even more of an idiot." Beaks said as he started playing a video. "Hey, watch this. It's a little short film I put together of your brother." Beaks started playing the video. It was of him torturing Huey.

"Now boy, what is your name?" Beaks asked as Huey responded.

"Huey Duck." Huey said as Beaks grew angry. He punched Huey in the stomach and shocked him with a taser.

"I'll ask again, what is your..." Beaks was interrupted by Huey spitting in his face. Beaks was even more mad with this. "I think the only reason you're acting like this is because you know I can't kill you. But the thing is, I can bring you back. It doesn't matter how many times I do it, you will comply at some point." He held a gun at Huey's temple.

"Wait, wait, please Mr. Beaks." Huey begged. Dewey couldn't watch the video without crying. He began to continue running as the video continued to play. "Please, I'll comply I promise. I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't kill me again, please." Beaks laughed.

"Aw, why, cause it hurts?" Beaks asked rhetorically as Huey began to cry and agree. "Well it hurts me whenever a test subject doesn't want to listen." Beaks then fire the gun and killed Huey. This caused Dewey to cry. "Take him to the pit." Beaks said as his servants took him away. Beaks then stopped the video. "There is more footage just like this that I just can't wait for you to see." Dewey threw a throwing knife at one of the TVs.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BEAKS." Dewey yelled as Beaks started laughing.

"You're probably making some petty threats about killing me." Beaks said continued to laugh. "I don't know if you're gonna kill me or not. I just want to be about to see you at your breaking point. I wanna see you bursting into tears knowing what I did. And I also want see you go up against the one of the two people I know can kill you. Now, just keep going, but please enjoy the show." Beaks said as he started to play the song 'We'll meet again'. Dewey went running through the hallway listening to that song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baron and Destiny were running down the hallway that led to a boxing ring. It had a robot audience that was cheering for the person standing at the center of the ring. The man looked at Baron and pointed towards him.

"WELCOME CHALLENGER!" The man yelled in the microphone hanging above him. "MY NAME IS JAX, AND I'M GONNA BE YOUR JUDGE, JURY, AND EXECUTIONER!" As the robot crowd cheered Baron started to pull out his gun. Before he could do so, a magnet from above cams and took all of his weapons. "IF I WANTED WEAPONS TO BE USED YOU WOULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN DEAD BY NOW! THE ONLY WEAPONS ALLOWED HERE ARE YOUR FISTS!" Baron then walked towards the ring.

"Fine then." Baron said as the robots cheered. Destiny grabbed his shoulder.

"Bar, what are you doing?" Destiny asked as Baron took her hand off his shoulder.

"Relax, I got this." Baron said as he entered the ring. He took off the bomber jacket he was wearing. Scars were revealed all across his arms.

"Battle scars?" Jax said as Baron cracked his neck.

"More like war reminders." Baron said as he started to crack his knuckles. "Served two tours before this." Jax then took out a pack of cigarettes. He started to smoke one.

"I worked for a man named Don Carnage." Jax said as he tossed the cigarette aside. He took of his shirt, revealing his robotic arms. "Beaks calls me Jax because of that character in Immortal Wombat. Been living up to that ever since. I happen to be the second strongest assassin." Baron noticed that his arms had no scratches on them, almost as if they brand new. "You know why I don't have any battle scars? It's because these arms are already my scars. Everyone I kill, I kill in an honorable fight. See, most people don't think fighting someone with robot arms is fair, but the arms simulate an actual arm. It will hurt as bad as a real punch but a lot less worse than being punched with metal." Baron then got in a fighting stance.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less if your arms are real or fake." Baron said as Jax cracked his knuckles. "I'm still gonna kick your ass even if you were a whole robot." Jax then punched his own knuckles together to make a clink sound. Baron back away from this.

"I might as well be." Jax said as they started to lunge at each other. The crowd cheered as they started to throw the first punch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Guardians were running down the hallway when they came across a beautiful room with a grassy plain. The room was light blue and it had its very own waterfall. There was a man with long white hair standing on a wooden bridge going over the that was flowing from the waterfall. The man started to speak.

"So, you want to challenge me?" The man said as Aster took out his sword. "My name is Harper, and I have taken the demons blood as well." Harper's eyes started to glow red as he released his demon. A fog began to fill the air. "What you have just inhaled is a deadly poison. You have about 1 hour to defeat me, or you will die. The time starts now." Aster lunged at Harper and swung his sword. Harper blocked the swing with his sword and they both went flying. Daisy and Jasmine then got towards Harper and took out their sword to attack. Harper blocked both of their attacks. All three of them started to attack at once, but Harper blocked everything. Harper then swung his blade and caused the Guardians to go to the ground.

"Wow." Harper said sarcastically. "I thought you guys wanted to kill Mark Beaks. If you can't kill me, you can't kill Mark. If I kill you three, I might get a promotion. Maybe I'll even be better than that stupid excuse for an assassin Blood." Aster then started to speak.

"I've never seen you in any of Beaks' tests." Aster said as Harper laughed.

"That's because I was never his test subject." Harper said arrogantly as Aster stood up. "I'm the second fastest assassin and he didn't do a single test on me. Now I call that an achievement, but just you wait. I'm gonna be the best assassin soon enough. Now which one of you wants to die first." Harper pointed his sword at the group. Iris was still hiding, so at least she was safe. But the rest of her siblings weren't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie was running down the hallway listening to a Fall Out Duck song when he could hear another type of rock music in the background. He took out his earbuds and tried to find out where it was coming from. As he went further in the hallway, he was in a room that looked almost like a rock concert. He heard what was playing and saw someone sitting in a chair next to a gigantic loud speaker.

"Sup dude." The guy said as he got up and threw a knife at Louie. Louie blocked it with one of his carbon cards. "The names Dagger, but you can call me Dag. I find your taste in the band Fall Out Duck pretty sucky my dude." Dagger then began to continue throwing daggers at Louie.

"I find you taste in the band Panic at the Duckco, repulsive as well." Louie said as he began to throw carbon cards to deflect the daggers.

"I'm the second most accurate assassin." Dagger said as the continued to throw their projectiles. "I don't need to take this crap from you." Dagger started to put his earbuds in so he could play Panic at the Duckco, while Louie started playing Fall Out Duck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey finally made it to the next video. Dewey couldn't bring himself to look away from the screen as he watched Blood been sat in a chair tied up. Beaks started to talk to him.

"Now Blood, how many shot did you hit directly?" Beaks asked as Blood responded.

"84." Blood said fearfully as Beaks took an arrow

"And how many were you supposed to hit?" Beaks asked as Blood started to grow even more fearful.

"100." Blood said as Beaks stabbed him in the leg with the arrow.

"You missed 16 shots, Blood." Beaks said angrily as he took the arrow out of his leg. "Now I'm gonna cut you 160 times. And you're gonna count out loud, or we're gonna start over!" With that being said, beaks began to cut Blood with the arrow as Blood counted. Dewey was confused about why he was watching that video. The video shut off, and Beaks didn't make a single announcement. Dewey just continued running as the song 'We'll Meet Again' began to play on repeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Webby walked into a room with Kitanas all around her. She knew who's room it was. Sin came out from the shadows.

"Wow, you're late." Sin said as Webby took out her sword.

"I walked." Webby said as she started swinging her sword with a warm up swing. "I wanted to savor the moment before I kill you." Webby then went into a battle stance.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Sin said calmly as she started to clean fresh blood off of her sword. "After all, you're the one who killed my sisters." Sin then got into a battle stance.

"You know exactly why I want to kill you." Webby said angrily. Sin started to laugh.

"Yeah, but I just wanna hear you say it." Sin said as Webby started get angrier.

"YOU KILLED LENA!" Webby yelled as Sin started to laugh hysterically.

"See, doesn't that feel better." Sin said as Webby started to lunge at her.

"It will feel better after I kill you." Webby said as they began to clash swords with each other. As everyone fought, Dewey and Blood had yet to have their rematch. As everyone faces their counterparts, they will have to wait until the time is right.

End of Chapter 8


	9. The Death of Mark Beaks

Chapter 9

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. As the team and I split up, they came across people that are stronger than they realized. But they don't give up. I know that from experience. Meanwhile I'm stuck running in a straight line trying to find Beaks. But he's nowhere to be found. All I see are these stupid videos of him torturing my brother, until I see the last video. The video that changes everything I've ever known. The video where I find out that Huey Duck, my brother, is still alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dewey ran down the hallway, he saw the last video play. The TV that the video was playing on was in front of a locked door. Beaks started to speak.

"So, you finally made it to the last clip." Beaks said as Dewey started to get angry. "Let's play it, shall we?" It then showed a clip of Huey tied up in chains. It looked like he had tons of scars on him. There were even a few symbols that seemed to represent something. Beaks then unchained him as he fell to the floor. "What is your name?" Beaks asked as he handed him a bow.

"My name..." Huey started as he picked up the bow and aimed it at what seemed to be a dead body right behind him. It was chained up so it was up right. Dewey then got a closer look at the body and realized it was their Uncle Donald. "Is the Blood Revenge." Huey shot his uncle 5 times causing Dewey to break down in tears. The locked doors then opened, and inside, were Beaks and Blood. Beaks started clapping very slowly as he laughed maniacally.

"I told you I would have you in tears." Beaks said as Dewey stood up. "I wanted to break you, and I did. Now you have to make a choice. The arrows that the Blood Revenge has are covered in demons blood, the only thing that can kill you. So you have to choose to kill your brother, then kill me and save the world or let Blood kill you and let the world be in an apocalypse forever. Your choice, tic toc." Beaks left as Dewey took out his sword.

"Huey, I know you're in there somewhere." Dewey said as Huey shot him with an arrow. Dewey got hit and winched in pain.

"Huey's gone, only blood and revenge." Huey said as he shot Dewey with another arrow. This time Dewey blocked it.

"So be it." Dewey said as he lunged at Huey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baron was knocked out. Jax beat him so hard that he couldn't even get up. Jax then started to pick him up.

"Time to end your life in an honorable way." Jax said as crowd started cheering and chanting kill. Destiny then slapped Baron's hand.

"Tag." Destiny said as she stepped in the ring. Jax started to laugh hysterically.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into girly?" Jax said as Destiny punched him in the gut. Jax started doubling over in pain.

"Do you know what you got yourself into?" Destiny said as Jax was confused. Destiny then continued to punch Jax. "You thought that Baron was the one who was strong, but you didn't realize that the girl was the best fighter on the team." She threw Jax to the ground and stepped on his stomach. "You're looking at one of the two people who broke out Coton." Jax's eyes widened as he realized what a horrible mistake he made. She then continued to beat him to a pulp as she kicked him over. He then stood up.

"You won, you might as well kill me." Jax said as Destiny stood in front of him. She raised her fist and aimed it at his heart. Jax braced himself as Destiny stuck a hand out.

"We're not here to kill you." Destiny said as Jax was confused. "We just want Beaks, no one else." Jax then grabbed her hand.

"The room behind me is a trap." Jax said as Destiny was confused. "The only rooms that are not traps are the white room, the green room, and the blue room." Destiny took his word and thanked him. She was about to leave until the robot crowd surrounded them. They looked as if they were gonna kill them. They both got in a fighting stance as the robots started to close in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harper was about to kill one of her siblings, until Iris came out of nowhere. Harper was speaking before Iris used her newfound powers.

"I just want you to know how lucky you should all feel." Harper said as the Guardians were confused. "You've managed to escape Mr. Beaks for a short period of time. But now that time has come to a close. I'm so sorry that you wasted your one chance at life by coming back here. I..." Harper was interrupted by Angel. An angel that took the demon out of Harper. That angel was summoned by Iris. Once the angel flew away, Harper fainted. The Guardians were amazed as Iris didn't understand what she just did. Aster then started to speak.

"Iris, I think the key to saving the world, might be you." Aster said as Iris started looking at her hands. The door to the next room opened as the group started to go inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Webby and Sin clashed swords with each for a long time. Sin looked like she couldn't take anymore while Webby looked determined to kill her. Sin decided that she should just stop waiting as she held her arms out.

"Just do it, kill me already." Sin demanded as Webby was confused. "I get it, I killed your best friend. It's only fair that I die too. So kill me." Webby was hesitant. She knew that if she killed her, it would mean that Lena was avenged, but she couldn't bring herself to kill someone who want to die. "I've killed countless people. Friends, families, children. You will be doing a great service to the world if you kill me now. Please, it's what Lena would have wanted." Webby thought long and hard about what she wanted to do. As she made her decision, she raised the sword and swiftly brought down to the ground. It was just enough to cut the hairs and Sin's head.

"Your punishment is to live with that." Webby said as Sin started to cry. "Live with the fact that you killed those people, and let it haunt you for the rest of your life. May you hope you never do it again." Webby then started walking the other way. "I know those doors are a trap by the way." Sin started breaking down as she crawled towards Webby.

"Kill me!" Sin begged as Webby laughed.

"You might as well already be dead." Webby said as she walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie was on the ground gasping for air. He didn't that Dagger would be that strong. Dagger then began to stand over him.

"So, this is the infamous Green Gambit." Dagger said as he was inspecting one of his carbon cards. "I thought you would be more of a threat than this. Now I'm gonna kill you with your own card. Pretty ironic right, me killing you with the cards you used to kill others. Any last words?" Louie started to smirk as he started to sing a Fall Out Duck song.

"~We're going down, down in an earlier round, and sugar we're going down swinging~" Louie sang as Dagger laughed.

"You're singing a song on your death bed?" Dagger questioned as Louie laughed.

"I'm singing a song to stall you." Louie said as a lady came out of nowhere and knocked Dagger out. "Thanks lady, I couldn't have done it without you." The lady then introduced herself.

"My name is Vivian, and I'm here to help you save Huey Duck." Vivian said as Louie was confused.

"Um, don't you mean Dewey Duck?" Louie asked as Vivian disagreed.

"There is a lot you need to catch up on Llewelyn." Vivian said as Louie blushed with embarrassment. "I'll be sure to do that in my other form." Louie was confused.

"Other form?" Louie asked as they started walking through the door.

"Huey likes to call it, Infinity." Vivian said as they started running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and Huey fought for a long time. They were both covered in blood and feeling exhausted. Dewey had been shot too many times to count. Huey was wounded from all the hits Dewey dealt to him. As the both of them tried to show their dominance, Dewey collapsed. Beaks then walked out of the room he was staying in. He walked over to the collapsed Dewey.

"How do you feel knowing that you're brother killed you?" Beaks said cynically. "Even after I killed his girlfriend. He still killed you." Beaks turned around to Huey aiming his bow at him. But Huey was hesitant about shooting the arrow.

"What?!" Huey said as he was about to cry. Beaks was confused about why Huey was pointing the bow at him, until Dewey sliced the back of his legs. Beaks fell to the ground in pain as Huey walked forward. "You killed Rose? I thought you said you wouldn't kill her if I did everything you said." Beaks started to laugh.

"I know about Vivian, or Infinity, whatever you call her." Beaks said as he tried to stand up. "I killed her a long time ago, you just didn't know it. I wanted to keep making you think she was alive. And before you think about putting her in the Lazarus Pit, just know that I've already destroyed it. There's no way of getting her back. Your beloved Rose is gone." Huey was crying now as Dewey went to comfort his brother. "Why aren't you dead yet?" Dewey decided to answer.

"After Huey shot his first arrow, he winked at me." Dewey said as Beaks listened. "You see, you can't just cover something in demons blood to kill me. You have to actually drink demons blood and live to be able to kill me. So we made you think I lost to draw you out so Huey can kill you." Beaks pressed a button that trapped Huey and Dewey behind a wall. Beaks then pressed another button that caused a count down to initiate.

"And who's gonna kill me now?!" Beaks said as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He tried to feel his back, but he felt something very sharp and thin. He then fell to the ground.

"I am." Louie said as Vivian got rid of the wall. Huey and Dewey were surprised as everyone, including the assassins were there with them. Louie then started to talk to Dewey. "We have 5 minutes to get out of here before the place goes up in smoke." Huey then wanted to talk to Louie.

"Louie I..." Huey started as he was interrupted by Louie hugging him.

"We'll talk after." Louie said as Huey agreed. The path that they all took was too long. There was no way that they would get out through that way. Huey then looked at the window through Beaks' office. He shot an arrow through there that caused there to be a zip line. It connected to the other building. He then had hooks for everyone. "Where did you get all these?" Louie asked as Huey gave him a hook.

"You'll never know when you need them." Huey said as they all started to zip line over to the other building. But before Huey started to leave, he took a piece of paper out of Beaks' pocket. He then started going to the other building as Waddle exploded. Once he was on the other building, he started to hug both of his brothers, and he thought about Rose. Dewey then started to speak.

"Mark Beaks, may the gods have mercy on your soul." Dewey said as everyone started to get of the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a room with nothing but darkness inside. A man walked to the front of the room fearfully as he faced the giant man on the throne.

"What is it?!" The man on the throne asked angrily. The fearful man started to speak.

"Mark Beaks has been killed, Lord Natas." The fearful man said as Natas stood up. Natas then picked up an orb.

"I was hoping for this to happen." Natas said as the man was confused. "Once the Blue Swordsman kills all the Horsemen, I can finally use this orbs destructive power." The man was confused.

"What power would that be?" The man asked as Natas sat down in his throne.

"I've heard a story of a man who saved a universe by killing half of it." Natas said as the man started getting more nervous. Natas then took the man by the head. "I just want to see if that theory is true." Natas then crushed the man's skull. He threw him aside and admired his orb.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Goodbye Stranger

Chapter 10

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. I've finally reunited with both my brothers. Now we're a family again. It's been so long since I've seen us together again. It feels, satisfying, knowing that they're not dead. Now that they're both here I can finally tell them about master Washi. Without him, I don't think I would have ever found them. But I'm gonna save that story for another time. They'll hear it eventually. After we killed Beaks, we headed back to the camp that we set up. There we all started to catch up. Well, all of us except Huey. Huey barely talked to anyone, he was only looking out into space. He just seemed a little too distant. Time to figure him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Huey sat down and looked at the sky, Dewey sat next to him. Dewey was concerned about his brother.

"Everyone's having a good time over there." Dewey said trying to get Huey to notice. "Wanna join them? It might help you feel better." Huey looked at Dewey and started to speak.

"No, I'm fine here." Huey said emotionlessly. Dewey didn't understand why his brother was acting like this.

"Okay Huey, you gotta tell me what's wrong." Dewey demanded as Huey started to lay down. "I know it's been a long time, like 5 years, but you gotta help me understand what you going through." Huey then started to stand up. He took off his shirt revealing all the scars that Beaks gave him.

"You wanna understand what I'm going through?!" Huey said as Dewey looked in shock. He's only seen his brother's scars in the videos that Beaks showed him. Never in person before. "These are what he gave me to punish me. Every time I did something that was below his expectations, he would stab me, cut me, whip me, beat me, anything that would get me to be compliant." Huey started speaking louder as Dewey listened. "He would also torture me mentally. He would always tell me that you or Louie were the only people who were gonna save me. He made holograms of you guys laughing at me getting tortured, and saying how you don't want to save me." Huey started speaking louder and angrier as Dewey continued to listen. "And you know what the worst thing he did to me was! He through me in the place where all his reject test subjects were located! Do you know what they did to me?! They raped Dewey, they did it to the point where it felt like a normal thing!" Huey started yelling with furiousness as Dewey looked at his brother in shock. "AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART OF THAT IS?! I WOULD WAKE UP EVERY MORNING AND TELL MYSELF, THIS IS MY LIFE NOW! THE ONLY THING I CAN DO IS DEAL WITH IT! SO NO, I DON'T BELONG OVER THERE WITH YOUR FRIENDS! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I HAVE EVER SEEN A SUNSET WITHOUT HAVING BLOOD ON MY HANDS! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES MATTERS EVEN WORSE! **THE FACT THAT I MISS HIM!** " Huey started breaking down in tears. Dewey went over to comfort him. "He broke me to the point where I fell like I need him." Dewey continued to hug his brother as Louie came over to join them.

"It's over now." Louie said as Huey kept apologizing. "Don't be sorry, just let it out." Everyone started watching as the brothers showed their love for each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the night. The Flower Guardians decided to leave so they can help people who are still trying to survive the apocalypse. Iris decided to stay with the group. Jax, Harper, and Dagger left to find a place where they can all atone for what they did. Louie decided that he would accompany Dewey on his journey a little longer before going back to his group. Webby decided to stay as well. As everyone was asleep, Dewey woke up and saw Huey trying to leave. As Huey walked out of the tent they were staying in, Dewey started to speak.

"Where are you going?" Dewey asked as Huey sighed.

"I left a note that would explain everything." Huey said as Dewey walked closer.

"So what, you're just gonna leave?!" Dewey asked angrily. "Without saying goodbye to anyone?! If you're gonna leave, you at least owe us that much." Huey sighed as he began to explain.

"It's complicated Dewey, I can't stay here." Huey said upsettingly. "I just need some time to think, alright. This isn't gonna work out at my current state." Dewey was confused.

"And why not?" Dewey asked as Huey answered.

"Being in the Lazarus Pit doesn't only effect your body, it effects your mind." Huey explained as Dewey listened. "Where you only kill when you have to, I have to kill all the time. I will die if I don't kill someone once a month. It's a little too complicated to explain, but I was this close to killing one of you. If I stay here, I'm afraid that I'll hurt someone." Dewey started to understand as Louie came out of nowhere.

"So that's why you're leaving without saying goodbye?!" Louie asked angrily as Huey tried to explain. He was immediately cut off by Louie. "You did this same crap 5 years ago. You left me without saying a damn word. All you did was leave a note. Now that you're back, I guess the cycle is repeating. Family doesn't turn their back on family, and that's exactly what you're doing right now. So I'm giving you an ultimatum. If you walk out on us right now, consider our brotherhood over." Huey didn't know what to say. Dewey tried to step in.

"Louie, I don't think that's very fair." Dewey said as Louie folded his arms.

"Oh it's perfectly fair." Louie said as Huey tried to decide. "What's it gonna be Huey?!" Huey finally decided. He gave Dewey the paper that he took from Mark Beaks. He then walked to Louie and gave him a hug.

"You will always be my brother, and I will always love you." Huey said as Louie hugged back. "But I have to go. I'm sorry Louie." Huey let go of Louie as Louie started to cry. Huey walked away as Louie walked back in the tent.

"I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought." Louie said as he cried himself back to sleep. Dewey watched as Sin came out of her tent.

"I'm going with him." Sin said as she grabbed her sword. "I'll make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Dewey then grabbed her shoulder.

"Make sure you take good care of him." Dewey requested as Sin looked at him and nodded. She then started running to catch up with Huey. Huey started to speak.

"I know the name you gave me earlier wasn't your real name." Huey said as Sin laughed.

"Wow, you really are brilliant." Sin said as they continued to walk. "My name is April, and I'm gonna follow you to the ends of the earth." With that said, they began their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie continued to cry as Iris walked into his tent. She was concerned about how he was feeling. Louie began to speak.

"The first time I see my brother in 5 years and he leaves." Louie said as he cried. "Without even intending to say goodbye. I thought I knew him, but clearly there's still a lot I don't know. And now it really makes me wonder if we even knew each other at all. I'm gonna make sure I never abandon you guys. I'm gonna stay here till the very end. I'll be better than him. I'll never give up." Louie then started to breakdown knowing that his brother chose to leave. Iris then gave him a hug to comfort him. They then looked into each other's eyes. They moved in closer until their lips made contact. They continued to kiss as everyone else was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey sat on top of the RV that Baron and Destiny were sleeping in. He stared at the folded piece of paper that Huey gave him. He noticed that there was writing on the back of the paper.

Dear Dewey,

If you're reading this, it means that I left. I know that I just came back and you guys haven't seen me in a while, but I just want you to understand that I still love you guys. I know you think I'm selfish for leaving you guys, but I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt because of me. I am the worlds best assassin as of right now. But I don't want to be that anymore. I want to be a hero. I'm going to find a cure to my illness, and then I'll be back for you guys, if you still want me. On the back of this letter are the last four names of the 10 Horsemen. It's written in a special kind of ink. You can only see the 4th name as of right now, but after you kill him, the 3rd name will appear. The process will continue until you kill the last Horseman. I wish you the best of luck Dewey. And I also have one more request. Whatever you do, don't come looking for me. We'll meet again, but now isn't the right time. I also left you a gift. I left you an artificial assistant. She will help you locate the people that you need to find. Be careful out there Dew.

Your brother,

Huey

It was hard for Dewey to read that letter. Once he finished reading it. He turned the paper around. He was shocked by the name he saw. He started to rethink everything he knew about the people he met through his travels. He dropped the piece of paper as he started to fall to the ground in panic. The name on the paper said Washi Tori. As Dewey continued to grow fearful, he started to here a sound. It sounded like sirens. Dewey immediately knew what that sound was. He began yelling for everyone to wake up so they could get moving. Baron and Destiny came out of the RV as Baron started to speak.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Baron asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Destiny then started to here the sirens.

"Oh crap, they're coming!" Destiny said as Dewey tried to pack everything up.

"Who's coming?" Baron asked. Just then, they were surrounded by people with guns. There were red dotted lights pointed all around them. One of the men started pulling out a pack of cigarettes and started to smoke one.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here." The man said as everyone had their hands raised. "If it isn't Dewey Duck and Destiny Gold. You escaped from us once, but you're not gonna do it again. We've bumped up security now." Webby was confused.

"Dewey, who are these guys?" Webby asked as Dewey tried to answer. The man interrupted him.

"Oh haven't they told you?!" The man said as he blow the smoke out of his mouth. "Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Evan Quackerton, and I'm the owner of the inescapable prison, Coton. And I'm here to take back my two least favorite prisoners." Evan said as the group knew that they were outnumbered and outmatched.

End of Chapter 10

End of The Blue Swordsman

To be continued in

The Blue Swordsman: Vol 2


End file.
